Starlight
by SpaceMtn
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it! It is a thrilling story about a guy Leith and his way to be the top magical summoner of all time! Comments are always welcome as your feedback will help improve future writing. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**StarLight**

Leith stared blankly out of the bus window, his vision starting to darken. This was the favorite part of Leith's day. As everything around him slowed, his senses heightened and the world became like a blank canvas, waiting for him to mold it to his whim. In this world, everything was the same, except for Leith's newfound abilities in this form.

In this state, Leith was no longer Leith. He was Raven, master of the powers of the shadows, able to bend the darkness to his will. Raven knew to keep his powers to himself, but found it lonely at times. He was unsure if he would ever be able to share his secret. But what he did know, was that somewhere out there was a League waiting for him to find them. If he was successful in finding them, he knew he would be able to combat the evil like he was supposed to.

Deep in thought, Leith felt a tap on his shoulder. "Are you going to get off?" Mr. Field said.

"Oh yes. Sorry sir." Leith quietly replied, picking up his bag and walking down the steps of the standard yellow bus. In front of him was his high school. Leith sighed as he started to head for the main entrance. Today, Leith was going to find some answers. Some answers to questions he had kept to himself for a little over a year. Walking determinedly, Leith marched right past his crush, Crystal, who gave him a weak hi.

Leith stopped, backed up a bit, and said "Sorry Crystal. Hi. I am kinda in a hurry right now but I'll catch up with you at lunch if that's okay?" Crystal smiled, understanding in her eyes, and nodded. Leith nodded his appreciation and kept on moving.

Leith was headed for the principal's office. There he knew he would find what he sought. There, in that office, were the answers to multiple questions. As Leith approached the office, he took no note of the laughing kids, or the giggle of the girls standing in the corner. He was on a mission, he was going to know.


	2. The Knowledge

**Starlight – Chapter 2**

The door of the office always annoyed Leith. Whenever you would push it open, it would screech and make unearthly sounds, as if you were killing it.

"I suppose that's so the principal will never miss someone coming in" Leith quietly thought.

As Leith fully entered the room, the principal, Mr. Draven, looked up. A hint of fear could slightly be seen on his face, and as Leith tried to get a better look, Mr. Draven's face was back to normal. A motion to sit down was made, and Leith took the slightly puffy chair that was opposite the principal's desk.

"I suppose you'll be wanting answers now?" came the raspy voice of the principal.

"Yes." was the reply. "I am here to figure out why you have been holding me here all my life, when you know I don't have any parents, and you know that I don't belong here."

Mr. Draven sighed and ran his hands through his hair. His dark black hair was shiny in the light, but looked as evil as anything in the dark.

"Alright Leith. We'll do it your way. You want to know the answers?"

Mr. Draven threw a packet of papers on his desk, and Leith was able to catch a glimpse of the title. That glimpse was enough to give Leith the shivers. The simple three words on the top of the page, struck understanding in Leith, as he had memories of those words. This packet concluded what he dreamt of, and was afraid of.

'THE BLACK RAVEN'


	3. The Quest Begins

**Starlight – Chapter 3**

This time it was Leith's turn to run his fingers through his hair. He sighed as realization dawned on him. Leith was an experiment gone wrong. Leith's memories flashed back to those dreadful days where all he felt were pain.

The black vans that took Andrew away took many shortcuts to get to the lab. Andrew sat in the back with his head in between his knees as he fought not to cry. He had just been stripped of his family, his mother crying, his father being hit so the path was clear from the men to Andrew.

Upon arriving at the destination, Andrew was hauled out and laid in what seemed like a surgery bed. Andrew relished the relaxation and just as he was about to doze off, a tube closed in around him. His vision started to cloud and he panicked. The air smelled faintly of gas, and he knew in an instant they were gassing him. He did not know why, or who they even were, he just knew that he was probably going to die.

Leith's temper flared as he spoke. "The Black Raven is the most feared creature in history, and yet here I am sitting with you, trying to be normal, and you never told me?!"

Mr. Draven spoke quietly but firmly. "I didn't know how much you remembered. All I was trying to do was to help you become normal again. Not have to go back to the nasty way you were living. But as long as you know who you are, you probably will leave again."

His words were confirmed with a nod of Leith's head.

"All I will say is intended as a warning. There has been another two creations like you. Their whole purpose of existing, is to kill you. No matter what the cost is, the only way to stop them is to kill them. Now I know you can't do that at this stage because you only know how to get into your form, you can't do anything with it. I know a guy who can restore these memories for you, but until then you will be prone to danger."

"You still never told me why you were helping me." Leith's words were aimed as sharp as knives because his defences had been put up, knowing he was being hunted.

The reply was and simple and to the point. "I'm helping you because I know who the other ones of you are. The two others are in this school right now. If you guys can destroy those who created you, you can bring peace to our troubled time."

Leith just sat in admiration.


	4. The Bumpy Road

**Starlight – Chapter 4**

Leith pondered what he had just learned over the past twenty minutes. His whole life was a lie. He knew he should be feeling angry towards Mr. Draven, but he found he could not. He had done what he thought best in order to help him, and that was good enough for Leith.

Interrupting his thoughts, Mr. Draven spoke. "I believe I should introduce you to the other two of you. And then you must leave and go to my friend where you can learn your powers. Then you guys will stand a chance in this world. I believe that you guys will be faced very soon by the danger, for there have been many strange goings on in the school lately. So you must go. But first…." His voice trailed off as he motioned for the two people silently waiting in the hall.

"Leith, meet Crystal and Blaze."

As Leith turned around, he was shocked to see Crystal, the girl he had a crush on, and Blaze, a kid he had always known as Ben and had kept mostly to himself. He saw a mutual understanding between the three of them, almost as if they all knew each other so well now that they knew who each other were.

"You guys should get going. It will take about twenty minutes to get to my friends house. I'm afraid I will not be able to escort you, as I am under constant watch whenever I leave the school."

"Thank you for your help Mr. Draven." Leith stated as he stood up. "We are going to be forever in your debt. We will not forget how much you risk for hiding us."

With that, the three of them just walked out of the office, leaving Mr. Draven smiling to himself as they walked out.

As the trio walked towards the exit, they did not need to speak, for they could hear each other in their minds. The knowledge of their true identities allowed them to make a mental connection they had shared all those years ago.

_"Let's go." "We can do this." "Glad to be back together."_

The trio walked right out the door, knowing exactly where they needed to go, since a map was taken from Mr. Draven. The streets at midday, were not heavily crowded, but had a healthy amount of people in them. As the trio walked past a couple, odd stares were thrown their way.

_"Why are they looking at us so funny?"_ Crystal inquired.

The reply from Leith was short and simple. _"Just look at us. You're all blue, Blaze is fiery red, and I'm pure black. We have restored parts of our power, and this is the effects. We'll get these stares wherever we go, might as well get used to it."_

Street by street started to pass away as the trio quickened their pace as they were anxious to get to their destination. Passing by one streetlight, sirens could be heard, and three police cars zoomed past them in the opposite direction. The three looked at each other and started to run. They knew where the destination of those police cars were headed, their high school.

Somehow, their hunters had figured out who they were and where they were, and were on their way to collect their prize. Or so they thought.

_"Mr. Draven is in danger!"_ Crystal said with panic in her voice.

_"I know I know but keep going. We must not stop or we might die with him." _Blaze gravely responded.

With that dim note, the three continued to walk, or more like run, in the direction they were headed. They were only another turn away from the house. As they were rounding the corner, another police car came round, and the three were terrified. They sprinted towards the grass, and hid behind a fence. Fortunately, the police car had not caught sent of them, as the effects of their colors were only visible from close distances.

They walked to the front door, knocked, waited, and heard the sound of shoes walking on a hardwood floor. The door slowly opened, and a raspy voice said, "I've been expecting you. Come in."


End file.
